galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MK-VII Viper (WSG)
:For the RDM Equivalent of this fighter please see MK-VII Viper :For the standardized article on stealth fighters see Stealthstar The MK-VII Stealth Viper is the Primary Shadow Class Special Ops. Defensive Starfighter that is used on most Heavy Combat/Defense WarStars and is the central fighter force of the entire Imperial Colonial Fleet. Fighter Specifications Unlike all previous models of the prestigious Colonial Viper the Mark-VII was created for the best in both tactical efficiency and flight crew comfort. The Mark-VIIs base combat chassis was purposely made both longer and far somewhat wider then the frame of previous Viper models, The main purpose of this expansion was now that the 13 Colonies were coming into a new era of long range space exploration so now Vipers had to be both prepared and equipped for long range scouting and general travel. Also at some future point Cain Industries had hoped to expand the Viper line finally into mainstream commercial (civilian/private) use. So these various new systems would (after readapting & perfecting them) be also for non military usage. As the piloting section of the MK-VII was expanded many new areas/mini-sections were also added the following section details all of the MK-VIIs new "Comfort Systems". Comfort Systems As is obvious these fighter systems are named/called as "Comfort" due to way as used can aid in the rest and further comfort of its pilot or crew. However due to the military and defense importance of the fighter all of these systems (except for emergency food and water) can be disassembled from the cockpit area. Here is a listing of these systems *CORA: While this system is an integral component of all Viper systems the Vipers Cora interactive holo-interface can be helpful in maintaining a fairly high morale (via mainly through the usage of games and Holoband created cinematic entertainment) as well as an important aid in lesser tasks such as preparing of the flight crews food menu, general rest, and sleep scheduling. *Food Generation/Rehydration: Another essential system which also can be utilized for a pilots comfort is the fighters small food and water supply systems. All MK-VII Vipers are equipped with a Type-III Mini nutrition generator which can create nearly any food stuff into a small and accessible MRE sized package from reconstituted plant proteins and nutrients placed in 4 small portable tanks under both the pilots and navigators seats. In the past few years to accompany this many civilian mainstream food corporations have included many new dehydrated MRE ration packs to the Viper pilots menu, companies such as McDonalds, Burger King, and Pizza Hut and Caprimart have created specialized ration meals in order to optimize the pilots onboard meals and minimize their longing for food back home. *Holoband recreation: As it was stated earlier along with assistance from the fighters CORA Holo-computer the Vipers pilot and co-pilot can be adequately entertained by the fighters equipped Holoband interactive recreational systems. History The MK-VII was created shortly after the end of the War of Imperial ReUnification as the heavy weaponized and armored Momba (Classified as the MK-1 Juggernaut) was no longer needed as the Empires central combat space based fighter unit mainly due to its excess bulk and size which could easily be seen both on DRADIS and basic visual scans, however it made up for this due to its near total reliance on its large QuantumJump flight and maneuvering capabilities. The main focus now was and would be on lighter ships with easier maneuverability and speed along with upgraded stealth capabilities. And While the Colonial fleet had created various forms of stealth and cloaking technology since before the discovery of Earth decades previous many of these technologies were already easily seen through and overridden by either other Cylon or Human created anti-stealth sensory systems. So on November 11, 2030 orders were given to Cain Industries by the Roslin Foundation for the beginning of the creation of a new total stealth Viper fighter line, created for stealth but designed for power. Construction and Design The creation of the MK-VII became the overwhelming focus and obsession of Cain Aeronautics for nearly 10 years as they tried to create a externally small but internally large fighter with the capability to hold a far larger weapons capacity. In actuality previous to this for a near century Colonial scientists were trying (mostly in vain) to create a Viper structure configuration of a fairly similar design, unfortunately however this never even remotely came to be as most finally built designs had no choice then to take out a large portion of weapons and (at times) even basic pilot seating room to accommodate even a basically small amount of technical, advanced computer, and even sensory equipment. So the choice was made to rebuild the entire fighter from the ground up. The Combat chassis was rebuilt to nearly 3 times its original size giving it the look and feel of a larger roomy luxury car. With adjustable ergonomic bucket seats and long comfortable rear cushioned benches for passenger seating, the finalized ship was more like a very small civilian transport craft then a high capability Imperial fighter. However this was the intent of Cain Industries designers as this was supposed to be the technological benchmark of the Empires movement towards more civilian centered peaceful space exploration and scientific achievement. Usage/Missions Category:Stub-Working on it Category:Imperial Colonial Fighters Category:Warstar Galactica Technology